Desire
by The Chibi Vampire
Summary: On Hold - After so many years, the two meet again, but as enemies. Meyrin can't stand acting like that towards Athrun, and so she finally gets to make a decision of her own, a decision for life. Athrun x Meyrin \\After DESTINY//


**Desire**

_Chapter 1_

Meyrin clutched the sheets and sighed, closing her eyes. She had seen the scene on television, and her heart was breaking because of it. But she should've known better. He had gone for two years in Orb, and she had no relation to him whatsoever.

"Captain!" a voice exclaimed.

She looked up and realised it was coming from the Bridge.

"Damn…" She whispered, and ran towards the Bridge. "What's going?" She asked and grabbed her hat and put it on. Jumping into her seat, the communication's controller Suki began speaking.

"One of Orb's ships attacked us. Though we aren't necessarily sure who it is, the captain identifies them as the Archangel." She answered. "The Legend, Destiny and Exile have all gone into action, while the Trance and Unknown are getting prepared to launch." Suki added while Meyrin clenched her eyes together.

"Lunamaria, Shinn, Ryuu, go full thrust! Kai and Aya, get ready to launch!" Meyrin ordered, her voice stern and her eyes showing she was prepared. "Engage in combat!" She exclaimed.

The screen popped up with Murrue Ramius, who saw Meyrin Hawke there.

"Captain Hawke," She formally greeted. "Please move aside."

Meyrin shut her eyes and realised what they wanted. After the war, PLANTS got some Earth Territory, and so they were planning to make a base and docking station there, since it was a good area and foundation. The base and dock were still being built, so the Minerva was placed there to guard anyone from entering.

It wasn't too difficult until now.

"I'm sorry Ms Ramius, but the chairman has ordered us to stay here." Meyrin stated. Yzak had been ordered to be chairman, after he had calmed his senses of course.

"We are not here to hurt only…"

"That may be true, but despite any reasons, the Minerva must stay in position." She snapped, her eyes angry. As much as it hurt saying that, she had to.

"I see…then we must force you out of the way." Ms Ramius stated.

"Captain! There's another ship just north of us passing by…it's…the Eternal!"

Meyrin nodded.

"Lunamaria, Aya, attack the Eternal!" Meyrin ordered to her elder sister and best friend.

"Yes ma'am!" They exclaimed in unison.

Out of the Archangel came the ORB-01 Akatsuki in mint condition equipped with the Owashi sky pack.

"Kai, go!" She exclaimed, while out of the Eternal came the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom with MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" rail cannons mounted on the hips as well as the ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice.

"Shinn, Ryuu attack!" Meyrin ordered as she felt the ship rattle. "What happened?"

"It seems a Mobile Suit has entered the Hangar!"

"Well which one is it?"

"We're not sure, it's not one of our Gundams!"

Meyrin's eyes shot up as she examined the area. There were two Gundams left in the field, while one had entered the ship.

"It's the Infinite Justice. Suki." Meyrin whispered.

"Yes ma'am." Suki answered. "_All soldiers to Hangar immediately. I repeat, all soldiers to Hangar. There has been an intruder._"

"I'm sorry, you're too late." A voice stated from behind. Meyrin knew who it was, so she had no need to turn around. "You might as well stop this Captain." He stated.

"I'm sorry, I do not follow orders from an Orb soldier, and a lower class soldier than myself." Meyrin stated, while observing the battle. Shinn was easily fighting to a draw with the Strike Freedom, while the Eternal backed up so Aya and Lunamaria were now guarding the ship. Kai had also taken care of the Akatsuki.

"Aren't you _looking _for peace?" he asked.

"Yes, with Chairman Joule as my leader. I listen to his orders, because I know which to follow." Meyrin replied. "They are the right ones, and he does not need Orb soldiers ruining his chance of helping the world stay on fair ground." She added, finally turning her chair.

"I see…so you don't mind ZAFT soldiers attacking Orb Headquarters do you?" He questioned, his voice angry.

"Well if the representative of Orb is going to marry and get children so easily after that to make her seem stronger, why would that bother me?" Meyrin snapped. This was so unlike her, but she seemed quite infuriated, especially since he was getting in the way of her mission.

"Captain, the Archangel and Eternal are passing through."

Meyrin turned around and realised what was going on.

"Lunamaria, Aya, Ryuu, Kai, take them down!" She exclaimed.

"Yes!"

Meyrin turned around and stood up to Athrun's level, showing she was almost his height.

"If you're trying to distract me, please do not, because right now, my mission is to protect any intruders to come into PLANTS Territory."

"We're going to do what you did to us."

"Where will peace come from that? If you copy the wrongs of others, searching for peace during the process, you won't get anywhere but war! Is that what you're trying to gain, _war_? What ZAFT did was not by ZAFT soldiers, but co-ordinators against the Earth Alliance and Orb. You don't truly believe that everyone will be happy with peace, do you?" Meyrin asked, her voice subtle.

Pushing Athrun back, they had already left the Bridge, and where now in the hallway.

"Mr, please leave the ship before we are forced to attack." She murmured as Athrun realised he was surrounded by guns.

"I see, so be it. Meyrin, I thought I'd achieve fair ground with you, I guess was wrong." Athrun whispered as he ran off to the Hangar. Meyrin sighed as she walked back into the Bridge to see the fleeing Archangel and Eternal.

"Good…" She whispered to herself and walked to the Hangar, her heels tapping against the floor in white uniform. Meyrin's long hair swayed back and forth as she entered the Hangar.

"Meyrin!" Lunamaria exclaimed, and saw the stressed girl. Running up to her, Lunamaria's concerned look made Meyrin shake her head.

"It's…it's nothing…" She whispered, holding back her tears. Lunamaria knew the truth but didn't want to make an argument.

Shinn came from behind and stayed quiet from an unwanted argument with Kira, while Aya, Ryuu and Kai seemed annoyed by the sudden intrusion and the fact they knew nothing about their enemies.

Kai, who seemed to have a crush on Meyrin, noticed her strange behaviour as she walked away.

"What's wrong with Meyrin?" He asked Lunamaria, while she shook her head.

"Past life, hard to deal with past life." She replied and watched her younger sister walk away to her bedroom.

Meyrin walked away, feeling tears drop down her cheeks. Saying such things to Athrun was so hard, but her mission was to protect anyone from entering. Working as Captain was once easy, especially since it was not as difficult as it once was, but now, having to fight Athrun in such way was cruel, and she couldn't stand it.

"Captain…" A voice whispered behind from behind the girl as she turned around, trying to hide her tears. Her hat was on, so it shadowed her eyes. Staring straight ahead, she saw Kai staring there with fear and worry. "Meyrin, are you alright?" He questioned.

Kai walked towards her and cupped her cheek, moving closer to her.

"Meyrin, tell me what's going on?" He asked, while Meyrin slapped his hand away.

"Kai, you have no right to touch me in that way. Leave, immediately." She ordered as sternly as she could. Meyrin's act worked well as Kai ran off back to the Hangar, while Meyrin sighed and looked up, taking off her hat.

Dropping the hat on the floor, tears streamed down her face as she stared at the ceiling, then dropping to her knees.

"Athrun…" She whispered, closing her eyes shut and balling her fists on the ground. "Why?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So a very first, this chapter is sorta rushed, but don't blame me! I have writer's block, so I can't come up with anything good, but I still really like this chapter. I'm planning on making this story at max 10 chapters. It's not a big story, so it won't be anything special, but I love it. It's dedicated to all those Athrun x Meyrin lovers who are hiding in the shadows and don't want to say anything for fear of Athrun x Cagalli bashers.

Please review with kind words and ideas, and criticism is much appreciated! But any kind of review helps. If you have any questions (eg: an explanation on the new PLANTS Territory and the Minerva guarding it) check out my livejournal, and if you don't see it there, then just ask and I should answer on my livejournal.

Anyways, thank you so much!


End file.
